


The Truth is...

by MrGreen56



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Just like a small section of the dialogue mentions something, M/M, Mutual Pining, a touch of angst, slight homophobia, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: The son of an elite Onyx Guard, you've been spending a fair amount of time with Fahz after being assigned in his squad several months ago and the two of you hit it off quite well. You are just about the only person who can actually tolerate him most of the time but that's largely in part because of one reason that you'd probably never share with anyone, too bad when put on the spot you're bad a lying.
Relationships: Fahz Chutani/M!Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Truth is...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about five or six months after the end of Gears of War 5, hope you enjoy it. This is pretty self indulgent since Fahz isn't particularly popular here and I figured that I may as well throw my novice hat into the ring so to speak and write my own story!

"Hraghh!"

It had been a hard fought battle in the training room but you had ended up face down on the mats with your arm twisted behind your back as you let out a grunt of pain "Oi, seems like I'm the winner...again!" Fahz's cocky voice rung clear through the air but didn't let go, the fucker wouldn't let you off the ground until he heard those words leave your mouth "Alright, alright, you win Fahz..." you groaned out "Now get the fuck off me" you would hear a satisfied huff as he released your arm and helped you up off the ground, a pleasantry you knew that he didn't do for many "I don't know why ya bother mate, I'm the best there is" he gloated a bit, clearly riding the high of yet another victory over you in a sparing session. You simply rolled your eyes a bit before grinning "Really? Last I heard JD kicked your ass last time you sparred with him..again" the mention of his own rival and his loss streak against the Captain caused his grin to form into a scowl "Watch it before I knock your ass out" this time it was your turn to grin "Oh really now? And that'll expunge that terrible loss streak?" a soft growl could be heard from the other man, had it been anyone else saying these words they would have found a fist in their mouth and a few teeth missing. Thankfully though you were his friend and were able to get away with such banter and comments. Fahz had a reputation as being horribly unbearable to deal with and honestly you knew that it was true, however you also had the patience of a saint and was able to work past his extremely rough exterior to find a man who was actually quite amusing and loyal to a fault. It also helped he was hot as the sun, not something you'd ever openly share with anyone of course. From the first day you were assigned to your new squad your Father, one of First Minister Jinn's personal Onyx Guards, had warned you about Fahz Chutani and his unbearable attitude.

Apparently the man had become infamous among the COG as an impeccable soldier as well as well as a complete douchebag to pretty much everyone he came into contact with. And for awhile you would admit you found him, his attitude, and flippant regard for civilian lives infuriating. However the more time you spent with him the more he had earned your respect during battles against the Swarm. Your role as the combat medic meant that you were the one to keep everyone alive and there were multiple instances where you'd be another name on a memorial if it weren't for Fahz's timely intervention. In return you made sure to keep him alive and healthy as you could and eventually the two of you bonded over the next couple months and it was then when your crush on the man had begun. You had always thought Fahz was an objectively attractive man but once you got closer to him you began to realize that it wasn't normal for your heart rate to pick up whenever you were near the other man in private, or when you'd catch his gaze, or even during your usual banter. Thankfully you were able to hide it well, while there was no doubt the people here wouldn't shun you because of your skills, you knew that you'd probably catch a lot of flak however from others who would go out of their way to make your life miserable. You weren't even sure if your own Father would accept you, he was always emotionally distant since your Mother died during her a mission to protect a settlement outside of New Ephyra when you were very young. Since then you hardly received much, if any affection or attention from him since then, you had thought that joining the COG would make him proud and at least give you some kind of validation, but when he received the news it was a lukewarm response at best. He'd simply nodded his head with an unreadable expression and told you to serve well and take care of yourself, not at all what you had envisioned but you didn't have time to dwell on your Father as you had a job to do as a COG medic, as Jinn said at your graduating ceremony, you and your fellow medics were 'the oil that kept the COG's in motion'.

After your last encounter with death about two months ago when a Grenadier had snuck up behind you while you were providing suppressing fire in the back lines, he had managed to wrestle you to the ground and began trying to break your neck, even managing to cover your mouth so you couldn't scream for help. However Fahz had, as usual turned in time to see that you were in trouble and saved you by ramming his lancer directly into the Grenadier's back and saved you once again. After that he'd begun forcing you to spend less time in the labs with your fellow medics and more time with him in the gym to improve your physical ability. As he had put it _"All that fancy medical shite won't be worth a damn if you can't even fight off one single enemy!"_ and so here you are, sore as can be but undoubtedly improving. Your muscles have begun growing and you're now the strongest looking guy down in the medical labs when you are able to find time to go there to offer your thoughts and opinions on how the stim grenades and medical tools could be improved. Right now though you sat down with a water bottle in hand as you stared at Fahz for a moment with a small smile on your face as he was chugging down his own water bottle with his back to you, you'd steal these moments when you can. These moments when it was just the two of you were rare and you always had to be careful when you stared at the other man, lest you give away how you felt about him to other people. Finally you'd stand up after taking a few gulps of water and Fahz would slap your arm a bit and grinned "Alright (Y/N), today's training is done, let's hit the showers and relax for the rest of the night" you'd quickly nod and followed Fahz to the locker room. Fahz had started taking you to the gym room at night time since there was usually so few people there or even none at all like tonight which was a blessing, loud and crowded gyms were horrible to workout in.

The two of you would walk down a hallway attached to the gym and would enter to see one other occupant just pulling his briefs up, one Clayton Carmine "Fahz, (Y/N), good to see ya" he spoke as he began to put on his under armor. It was so strange sometimes to see him without his helmet, it was like he lived with it on so in these instances where he took it off it was almost hard to recognize him sometimes "Hey Clay, getting ready for your night patrol?" you asked with a small grin to which he nodded "Yeah, been quiet these last couple days but that only makes me more on edge honestly" Fahz let out a small chuckle "Yeah, lowers the guard. Then next thing ya know you got swarm tickling your arsehole" the three of you shared a good laugh at that one as the conversation continued while Carmine put on his armor and you two got undressed "...and then anyway that's when I decided to drag this little fuckwit with me to the gym to actually get some training done, got real tired of constantly saving his arse" Fahz stated, jabbing a thumb towards you which caused you to roll your eyes "Fuck off! I don't remember hearing you complain when I was digging that bullet out of your ass cheek!" this caused Fahz to indignantly sputter and begun cussing at you "Oh fuck you! You swore you wouldn't bring that up!" you then rolled your eyes "If you can't handle it, don't try and dish it out!" you snapped right back which only seemed to further bruise his massive ego. Meanwhile Carmine couldn't hold back the laughter as he fit his helmet back over his head and finished getting everything in place "Oh for the love of god just fuck already! The tension between you two is so thick I could cut it with a lancer!" Carmine stated as you could feel your cheeks beginning to burn red at his statement and you knew he was grinning behind that helmet "Fuck off Carmine! Don't you have a patrol to get to!" you stated as you turned to your locker to put your gym clothes in there while Fahz remained noticeably silent but either Clay didn't notice or didn't want to say anything else as he turned and threw a hand up "Catch you guys later" he called out while the two of you said your goodbyes. 

You'd then turn to Fahz just in time to see him give you some serious side eye which caused you to feel your heart seize up for a moment, did you give away too much there just now? However he didn't say anything and quickly looked back to his locker when he realized he'd been caught. The rest of the shower was uneventful and unusually silent, usually Fahz would be chatting it up and you two would have some banter going back and forth while you two washed up in the open communal shower. Normally you would steal glances at Fahz's body, he really was build like a fucking god. Perfectly tanned skin, rippling muscles that any good gear had, an ass that made anyone stare, and a package that would make anyone attracted to men drool at the sight of it. But this time however you kept your eyes glued to the wall in front of you as you two silently showered together as you felt your heart hammering away in your chest, usually you were good at brushing off stupid comment from other people but what Carmine said had stuck some kind of nerve in you and caused you to get red in the face like some goddamn schoolgirl and Fahz definitely picked up on it. Once you were both washed up it was still silent as you both grabbed a clean towel from the basket outside the shower and began to dry off and get dressed, making sure to keep your eyes on your locker the whole time. But eventually as you two began to get dressed the silence was getting to be too much and so you'd turn your head with an uneasy smirk to look at Fahz who quickly turned his head to meet your gaze, his eyes burrowing into yours "So Fahz, wanna drop by the canteen to grab a bite to eat?" you asked, trying to keep it casual as it was something you two did together often enough. However he paused for a moment and shook his head "Not hungry" was all he stated and it felt like a knife to the heart, well this was it, he had to have known or at least had some kind of idea of what was going on in your head "Oh..OK, well I'll see you later then" you had rushed getting dressed in a pair of clean sweatpants and tank top and quickly began to walk towards the door. However just as you were reaching for the door handle you felt an hand grab you and pull you away from the door before you found yourself pinned to the wall next to the door, staring wide eyed at a shirtless Fahz who was leering down at you, the look in his eyes making you wish an E-hole would open up beneath you and swallow you up. 

But no such thing happened and instead you had your left arm pinned above your head against the wall and you just stared at the man like a deer caught in headlights as you forced out a nervous chuckle "Heh...very funny Fahz. You can let go now..." you said with a touch of fear in your voice as his grip tightened even more, causing you to wince a bit "Fahz that hurts, quit it. This isn't funny" you stated as you reached your free hand up to try and pry his hand off your wrist but all that amounted to was Fahz snatching your other wrist and pinning it as well "Fahz let me go" you had grown much stronger since your training with him but it was no secret that Fahz was leaps and bounds stronger than you still and you were currently unable to free yourself and the more you struggled the more his grip tightened "Fhaz what do you want!?" you cried out, terror now beginning to seep into your voice as you stared up at his leering face. Finally though he broke his silence "You got a thing for me?" he questioned which caused you to freeze and he pressed on "Maybe looking to try and get in my pants?" his tone was cold and steely which caused your heart to seize up with both heartbreak and fear, this was what you were scared of if it got out and all because of one stupid comment "N..No! I...Fahz is this because of Carmine's comment?" a scared smile formed on your face "D..Dude it was just a joke, no need to get all bent out of shape over it" you tried to talk him down but his leering turned into a glare "You're shitty at lying mate, truth now or else" the threat hung in the air and you felt your eyes begin to tear up a bit as he bore down on you and finally you let your head go limp as you stopped struggling against him "I..." finally you sighed as you kept your gaze on the floor, knowing how this was going to end "Alright..it's true OK. I do have a thing for you...I...love you..." you forced out "I swear though, I was never going to try anything funny!" you wanted to make clear but the silence was tense as you heard a soft scoff as you felt your arms be released "Good, cuz I ain't no goddamn Fairy" ouch. That stung badly. You felt tears begin to fall a bit, refusing to look up at him before you just quickly scurried out of the locker room, failing to notice to apprehensive and tense look that was now on Fahz's face.

* * *

The next few days were the worst of your life. Fahz had been doing nothing but giving you the cold shoulder since the locker room incident and people around you, including the members of your squad were noticing and questioning why since the two of you were near inseparable a few days ago. Blessedly either Fahz still cared about you a little bit or maybe he just didn't want anyone to know he was associating someone like you but he never breathed a word of your sexuality to anyone else. But it caused issues in the squad because many of them were quite uncomfortable now, Fahz has been more intense these last few days and the first lieutenant was especially hard on you. When others began to really pry you'd just say that the two of you got into a very nasty fight and to not mention it to him, they seemed accept that and even went as far as to blame him for it, saying things like _"_ _Honestly I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did with him"_ and _"He's a fucking prick, don't worry about it"_. But by the forth day it was becoming too much for you to deal with, just being in the same room with Fahz during debriefing was painful for you and it was getting worse every single day until you finally approached your Squad's Captain and requested a squad change, citing that you and Lieutenant Chutani had bad blood between the two of you and it was for the betterment of the squad that you be relocated which he would agree to. You were soon informed that you would be joining Delta Squad under Captain James Fenix to whom you were supposed to meet right away to discuss this. The two of you knew each other well enough, he and Fahz were close and so you got to know him and Kait Diaz quite well too. It was of course a bit sad as you never got a chance to meet JD's best friend Del before he was KIA. You heard he was a great guy from Fahz who usually never spoke highly of anyone and you made sure to never pry into the subject as it was probably for the best with those two.

You would enter a debriefing room where you were greeted by the sight of JD and Kait whom turned to see you and smile a bit "So, looks like you've put in a request to change over to our squad?" JD questioned with a grin and you gave a small but uneasy smile and nodded your head "Yeah, things just..uh..weren't working out with my old squad" Kait picked up on this and leaned back against the table "Yeah, I noticed you and Fahz were really close. What happened?" you let out a sigh and shook your head "We got into a nasty fight and now he hates me so...yeah.." it was getting tiring to repeat this story but when you looked at the two of them you saw them exchange confused looks and JD shook his head "Hate you? Dude he really liked you, wouldn't shut up to me about how proud he was of how far you came along during your training" you blinked a bit in shock "What?" Kait smiled and chuckled "Yeah, he bragged to us about how we didn't have a medic like you. Called you the best the COG had and everything" you felt your cheeks warm a bit in shock, he'd thought so highly of you? However you shook your head a bit and frowned "Well that's in the past and he hates me now" the two frowned and shook their heads "(Y/N) it takes a lot to make someone hate you overnight like that, are you sure hate is the right word? Maybe he's just mad?" Kait spoke with a touch of confusion in her voice to which you shook your head "No, he hates me. Fahz made that very clear to me..." JD frowned deeply "Well what happened? What was this fight about?" you froze for a moment and shook your head "Look I don't want to talk about it OK? I was just told to come speak with you about the change, if that's it then I'll be leaving" you stated crossly, unwilling to open up even to them and turned to leave before you felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Kait and JD had both approached you, Kait reaching out and grabbing your shoulder "Look we only want to help, you know you can trust us" both looked genuinely concerned and you shook your head "Maybe...maybe another time when it doesn't hurt as badly OK? Bye guys..." that comment only seemed to confuse them even more as you left to head to your quarters. Normally common soldiers had to sleep in barracks but those of higher rank were given private rooms and with you being a second lieutenant among the combat medics meant you were privy to having your own sleeping quarters. You'd open the door to your room and locked it before changing out of your armor and hanging it up on it's stand, slipping into sweatpants and a t-shirt before turning on the radio for some music to fill the silence as you turned your head to stare at a picture by your bed, one of you and Fahz standing side by side with grins on your faces. It was taken after a successful rescue operation where you and Fahz alone had to save the rest of your squad from a hive when they were taken by snatchers. The two of you were covered in the glowing ooze from the hive when Fahz had managed to rig some explosives to blow up the hive once the others were safe. It had been a close call but the two of you succeeded and your Captain had snapped a photo to celebrate a big win like that, Fahz had stated that they were a dynamic duo that could take on anything the Swarm threw at them.

You sighed and turned in bed, another painful memory that drilled home the fact that your close friendship with Fhaz was over. You began to close your eyes and drift off to sleep when the sudden sound of loud pounding on your door was heard and it caused you to bolt right up in bed. The alarms weren't going off so there wasn't an attack, what the hell could be going on? The pounding only seemed to get louder and harder, to the point where you swore there was going to be a dent in the metal sliding door "I'm coming, I'm coming!" you called out before walking over and unlocking the door to have it open and Fahz shoved his way into the room, locking the door behind him with a slide on the keypad "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing!?" you blinked in surprise and shock, very bewildered by what was happening "Wha..." you barely got out "No! Seriously, what the actual fuck do you think you're doing!? Why the fuck did I just get told you're changing squads!?" Fahz demanded, clearly pissed off which caused you to stare for a moment in shock before shaking your head "Well..I..I just figured it was for the best since...." however Fahz took his sunglasses off to properly glare at you as he dropped them onto the floor "For the best!? Are you a fucking idiot!?" this time the angry yelling and insult was getting you upset and anger began to bubble up "Well after you've been giving me the cold shoulder these last few days I figured you hated me!" he snapped back now returning the glare which Fahz was taken aback for a moment before sputtering again but this time you didn't give him a chance "You made that very clear in the locker room Fahz, I won't be staying around if I'm not wanted!" you stated, your anger hiding the hurt that you were feeling right now and Fahz was only getting angrier "I never fucking said I didn't want you around!" suddenly confusion took over and you glared "What, do you want me to stay around so you can insult and demean me every chance you get!? I'm not going to fucking deal with that _Lieutenant Chutani!_ " you gritted out and finally Fahz seemed taken aback when you addressed him by his full title, something you had never done until now "Now get out. I was trying to sleep before you came barging in" you stated in irritation before suddenly you heard Fahz sigh "Look I'm an arsehole alright. Just...gimme a second alright?" you turned and blinked in surprise as Fahz now looked apprehensive and even a bit...scared? "Fahz?" all anger vanished in an instant as you grew worried for the other man, even after all the shit he put you through these last few days you still cared too deeply about him "Fuck me..." he grumbled a bit and rubbed his temples "I just...look I don't hate you alright! I couldn't hate you" he stated, throwing his hands up a bit "What do you mean? Fahz what you say and how you've treated me aren't lining up" and he sighed a bit nodding his head "I know, but I don't hate you I swear" he stated.

You would just stand there confused for a moment before cautiously approaching Fahz "Then why have you been treating me like this if you don't hate me" you questioned with confusion in your tone as you saw the internal battle he was having at this moment "Because..." he forced out but paused and growled a bit, running a hand through his short hair and shook his head "Look I just...it isn't simple..." this time you glared again "Just say it Fahz, you're an absolute prick but you don't go out of your way to make people miserable like you did with me!" it seemed that the man finally broke down and glared at you "Fucking hell!" he growled out again before walking up to you and before you even could register what was happening he grabbed you by your shoulders and was kissing you. Your mind went blank for a moment as the kiss was carnal, needy, and passionate. You hoped that you hadn't actually fallen asleep and would wake up from this dream. But when he pulled away the two of you were breathless as your cheeks flushed red and Fahz was just as bad, staring down at you with a pained look "I love you too, that's why" you stared dumbly at the other man and blinked a bit "But...you said..." he shook his head "I lied alright! I just...my Mum and Dad, they...they always told me liking guys was wrong, that it was man and woman and that was it. Anyone else was a freak" he stated, shaking his head a little bit "I always liked guys but...I lied to myself...for so fucking long...I thought I was as much a freak as the locust or swarm" Fahz now looked pained as he looked at you "I really began liking you after the first month, so when I saw your reaction to Carmine's comment I freaked out a bit and well..panicked..." he stated and suddenly it all began to make sense "Fucking hated myself for how I felt, tried to convince myself it was your fault I was freaking out..." Fahz sighed and shook his head a bit finally grabbing your hand "So when you confessed...I just..shut down, I said that to try and convince myself more than you..." finally he averted his gaze "I'm...sorry.." finally a small smile played at your lips "Did I just get an apology from Fahz Chutani?" your tone took on a playful tone which caused him to glare "I'm opening up and pouring my heart out and ya fucking tease me!?" he yelled indignantly before he was quickly silenced by another kiss, one he quickly reciprocated and when you finally pulled away you smiled a bit "I forgive you Fahz" and let out a small sigh of relief and smiled "Mind if I join you for a wee nap?" and you grinned a bit "Sure, just lose the armor and you can join me" of course Fahz your relationship was already beginning to feel like it was back to normal as Fahz gave a cocky grin "Already trying to undress me? We haven't even been on a first date" he teased a bit and you laughed, punching his arm a bit as he pulled the metal armor off and climbed into bed with you, grabbing onto you and holding tight as he nuzzled his face in on the top of your head, letting out a content sigh. 

* * *

The next day you rescinded your request for a squad change, much to the annoyance of your Captain but he accepted it as it was clear that you and Fahz were now back on good terms. However Fahz was very scared, years of self loathing didn't go away over night and he was very much against public displays of affection, worried how other people may perceive them which you wholly understood. For weeks the two of you kept your relationship quite hidden, missions were went on, swarm were killed, and lives were saved but more and more you and Fahz found it harder and harder to keep it a secret. Missions became so much more stressful because the two of you were constantly worrying about each other and that was when the two of you realized that this was why the COG didn't usually allow couples to work together on the same squad, personal feelings could easily lead to a poor decision that would end up with the whole squad dead. But still the two of you kept it secret, there was no way in hell either of you would allow the other to go on a mission without the each other, you were scared he would get injured and you wouldn't be there to save him, and Fahz was scared that nobody else would be looking for for you like he did. Thankfully your squad was able to get back in once piece on the latest mission and were allotted some down time at long last and you and Fahz took full advantage of it, after some usual training and subtle flirting the two of you were washed up and back in Fahz's room where he was laying back in bed with the TV on that was playing some kind of old TV series from before E-Day. Meanwhile you were laying on top of his chest with a fun book you enjoyed reading in one hand while the other gently stroked his arm a bit. This was pretty much how the two of you spent your time off, you couldn't really go out and do couple activities since the two of you were worried about what would happen if others found out but really both of you were content with this "You know you're the most handsome bloke I've ever seen?" you blinked at the out of the blue compliment and looked up to see Fahz smirking down at you which caused you to laugh a bit "Well I suppose I can say the same about you" he then let out a laugh of his own and grinned "Oh please, I already know that. I'm the sexiest damn beast the COG has to offer!" you laughed a bit more and pulled yourself up "You're also the most vapid and arrogant fucker around" he then smirked "You know it baby" and the two of you would share a laugh before leaning in for a kiss.

Soon enough though the kissing turned more and more heated as your book fell from your hands forgotten as you were soon flipped underneath Fahz as he stared down at you for a moment before leaning down for another kiss. The two of you hadn't done anything yet, both were just getting a lay of the land and getting used to each other. However it seemed that this time things may go a bit further as Fahz lifted the tank top he was wearing off his head and you would quickly follow suit, eager to see how far this would go. Soon Fahz would begin nibbling on your ear lobe as both your pants came off, leaving the two of you clad only in pairs of black briefs. However just as things were beginning to get more heated suddenly the ping of a key card could be heard as the door slid open "Hey Fahz, could you come with Kait and I down to the...oh.." there stood JD with a stunned expression on his face as Kait stepped in behind him "Jeez JD, leave a little less room for me will ya..." however she would pause mid step as her eyes landed on the two nearly naked men in bed and suddenly Fahz glared a bit as he was up in an instant and as quick as a bullet he stormed over and closed the door behind them "What the fuck!? Don't you two knock!?" he snarled out as you quickly began pulling your pants back in as you remained red in the face. The two of them were clearly not expecting this sight as JD opened his mouth a bit "Well I.." however he was cut of as Fahz glared at both of them "You both take this to the grave, if I hear one word of this I'll rip yer goddamn tongues out!" he threatened, clearly enraged at this moment which caused JD to quickly put his hands up in surrender "Whoa! Calm down! We aren't judging! If you two are into each other then that's perfectly fine!" Kait waved her hand a bit "Yeah, seriously it's alright. I mean hell, I swing both ways so if anything I totally get where you're coming from" this confession coupled with JD's acceptance seemed to diffuse Fahz enough though he now just seemed pissed to have been interrupted in the moment "Alright fine, but what the fuck do you two want" he stated which JD was already stepping back to the door "Never mind, it can wait another time. Sorry for interrupting" however before JD opened the door Kait would step forward and place a hand on Fahz's shoulder while also looking at you "I know it can be scary to be yourselves, especially in these times but you two don't have to hide it. There a lot of great and accepting people here who'll accept you no matter what, don't let a few bad apples who give you shit scare you into hiding" she spoke softly before leaving with JD and the two of them were left in silence for a moment before you ended up chuckling "Well...want to grab something to eat?" since the mood was spoiled and never coming back Fahz would sigh "I don't feel like going to the canteen..." he sighed a bit, rubbing the side of his head. 

You took a moment to think before smiling "Well we could go into town and just..you know..be a couple and go on a proper date" Fahz whipped around and stared at you like you'd grown a second head "The fuck are you on about!?" he still seemed apprehensive about the thought of going out and being open about their relationship but you simply nodded "Kait's right Fahz, I don't want to spend my whole life hiding our relationship. I'm proud to have you, we should be proud of having each other...you know?" Fahz sighed and rubbed his temples "I..don't know (Y/N)..." you simply stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek "C'mon, what's the worst that can happen? Some civvies say some slurs or pick a fight? We're probably the best equipped for handling them!" finally Fahz relented and smiled a bit, still seeming a bit nervous "Alright, let's grab our stuff and we can go on a proper date finally" you let out a small cheer as the two of you got dressed and grabbed your wallets before leaving in your civilian clothing. However just as you were walking towards the exit you'd both pass by Kait and JD who gave knowing looks, which caused you to duck your head bashfully for a moment while Fahz rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. 

It was strange being together like this, usually the two of you were so focused on your jobs that any personal time was mostly spent on base. The two of you heard about this nice restaurant a mile away or so and thus you both began walking down the sidewalk together. However this wasn't enough for you and deciding to get brave you'd reach down and laced your fingers together with Fahz's who seemed horrified for a moment but a reassuring look from you eased him a bit as the two of you walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Pretty much no civilians paid any mind but one or two who glanced at them, but the real test were the COG soldiers patrolling the streets who recognized them right away. You felt Fahz tense up quite a bit as several of them openly whispered to each other but didn't say anything to both of you, this was it, the secret was out. Gossip spread through the COG like wildfire usually so it would become pretty well known by the end of tomorrow that you and Fahz were together but you found that you didn't care what they thought. As long as you had Fahz with you, it would all be OK. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that those of you who read this found it enjoyable! Please drop a comment or something if you liked it, comments feel pretty good to read for me personally so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
